Ma réflexion sur vous
by CutieKoruni
Summary: There is only one step from hate to love, and Burgundy learned it, after having an "experience" with Cilan.
1. Vous

It was a Friday night, rainy March day. A green-haired boy ran for the nearest Pokémon Center. Hours ago he was in the woods, watching the Pokémon.

- "I must run faster before the rain gets stronger, and-..."

At that moment he stumbled upon another person. He rose from the floor and saw that it was Burgundy, a girl whom he knew from long ago.

-"Bu-Burgundy?" asked as she stood up. He then offered to help, but she refused, realizing that he was his biggest rival.

- "Cilan? Be more careful next time, idiot.

- "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry but I did not realize, I'm really sorry I think I should ... compensate." He said as he helped her.

- "Well ... I do not need your help, restez à l'ecart!"

- "Burgundy ... you're wet ... come with me, let's find a Pokemon Center to stay all the night and ..."

- "I prefer a swarm of Beedrill attacking me on the forest than spending the night with you." She said, doing the same tantrum ever. - "No, I'll stay here and ..." then a loud thunder was heard. The girl was frightened and jumped into the arms of Cilan.

- "You were saying?" Cilan asks, with a smile on his lips.

- "Nothing. I accept... let's go and find a Pokémon Center, but this will be the first and last time, okay?"

- "All right, my dear Burgundy"

At the time, both were running through the woods as the rain increased, until finally found a Pokémon Center. They went wet, tired and hungry. While Cilan spoke with the nurse, Burgundy went to the bathroom.

- "This is weird," she said as she looked in the mirror - "What is this feeling? He is an idiot, and I can't stop thinking about him and the things that he once told me when I challenged him... I feel that all this obsession with wanting to win became something else. Est-ce l'amour? ...Burgundy don't be an idiot! No. .. I can't be... no ... I can't ... or yes?". As she left the bathroom, she was still thinking about that rumbling in his head. In that, Cilan approaches her.

- ".. Burgundy ... the nurse just told me that there is only one room So there are two options: Either shared room or I would spend the night at another Pokémon Center. You choose"

At that time his heart began to beat very strong. I felt excitement to spend the night with him, but was afraid at the same time. It was a clash of feelings, I was so indecisive, not knowing what to do. Think of it made her blush, her heart racing.

- "D-don't worry, we can spend the night together, I mean, it's not like you and I sleep together ... in the same bed ... N-not.. ashhh! do what you want "- She told him blushing and embarrassed.

- "Well ... I do not want to bother you, then I'll get another Pokémon Center." Cilan said with a smile, taking his things and walking out. At that time, Burgundy grabs his hand and stopped him.

- "Stay with me ... I am afraid of thunders. Please don't go, would you stay with me?" she asked, holding his hand almost shaking. Obviously she was lying. She just wanted him at her side.

- "Okay, I'll stay with you. But you will sleep in the bed and I will sleep in the floor. I'm going to take care of you" He said stroking her chin.

Both went to the room. The girl walked nervously trembling. She didn't know if angry or if she was in love with him. When they finally reached the room, Cilan enter to the bathroom to bathe. While he did that, she was still thinking about it. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what she really felt. In that, Cilan went out of the bathroom, just with a towel covering him.

- "You should take a bath" he told from the bathroom -"You'll get sick"

- " I know what can happen, I'm not a ignorant, you crétin.. " Answered angry, until she turned to look and saw the boy covered only with a towel. She was blushing and quickly went into the bathroom, undressed to shower, thinking about it again -"Yes.. yes... yes I am... my obsession with that revenge took me to this point, thinking every moment of the day about it... and now I'm in love"

After showering , she began to dry up, but she realized that she had forgotten her clothes on the bed. With all the sorrow of the world, she opened the door and warned that Cilan, so he wouldn't turn around to see her. But then she saw the boy still with the towel, and as no paying attention to what she had said, he saw her with the towel. Both froze. Practically they were seeing each other almost naked.

_Hi! Ok right now I'm so into sommeliershipping so I decided to write a fanfict... lemon fanfict ewe_

_My english sucks and this is actually a traduction, because the original is in Spanish. Anyway, next chapter will be only lemon *-* so prepare yourself. Please leave reviews ;D see you!_


	2. Sentiments

_Well, here is the second chapter! This will be a short chapter, I'm writing this in my high school and while I was writing this story in the library, other preppy girls were doing some weird stuff, so the lemon chapter will be the next. I'm sorry guys! Okay, here is the second chapter. Enjoy it ^_^_

-"Ci-Cilan…?" Burgundy blushing asked while giving steps back.

-"Oh… Bu-burgundy? I'm so sorry! I didn't saw you coming and… I'm sorry. P-please, forgive me and…-

The girl didn't let the boy finish, she walked and gave him a kiss. He was confused about what the girl did. Why? She was supposed to hate him. Perhaps she never hated him.

-"Why did you did that?" he asked

-"… You're an idiot! _Oui, vous êtes_!"

-"But you were the one who gave me the kiss!" he said angry

-"But you… just let me do it…" she was blushing, but more than ever. Yes. She was madly in love with him.

-"Listen, Cilan. You Sommelier… I… I… I love you." She finally said.

-"…What? WHAT? What did you just said?"

-"Imbecilé! You are the bigget imbecilé of Unova! I said that JE T'AIME! I have these f*cking feelings for you and you didn't f*cking noticed that! I have this feelings since the day I met you! For you is why I became a sommelier. Now you understand? Or your f*cking brain can't get it?

-"Burgundy! Burgundy! Calm down! You don't need to use that type of language. You're a lady… my lady." He said with a smile on his face. –"You were so brave of telling me this, but I knew it since long time ago."

-"How did you noticed that? Well, I can't figure if you know something because you always have that stupid smile on your face. That smile… that made me fall in love with you."

-"I'm a S-Class Sommelier, _my beautiful flower_." He said.

-"You're right… you're S-Class… and me… I'm just a B-Class sommelier. I'm nothing in this world."

-"You're my entire world" – he said and next he stroked her chin. –"You're the one I love. You're the result of a mixture of sugar and…" before he could finish, Burgundy kissed him again.

-"I don't like your food talks. Just… kiss me."

Burgundy pushed him to the bed and started kissing so hard. They continued kissing for a long time.

-"It's evaluating time, s'il vous plait." She said giving him a french kiss.

-"It's tasting time"…

As they continued kissing hard, they began to take of their clothes, slowly, pleasing, enjoying every part of each other.

_Well, here is. I wrote it under pressure because I'm on my high school's library, and there is these annoying people almost around me. Ok, see you next time!_


	3. Vous en l'intérieur de moi

-"You ... you have that delicious taste the best wine of France, the finer and more delicate ... I would like to try." She stood in front of him, almost daring him.

-"Do you want more? Well... me too!"

Burgundy went to bed. Cilan took place beside her, took her by the chin and kissed her again. And again, and again. At first they were just sweet kisses, and was limited to stroke his chin, but as time passed, his kisses were more intense, and every time they dared to stroke more. For every kiss he gave her, stroking her hair or her neck.

The kisses were becoming more intense. Burgundy seemed not to care that she was about to make love with her biggest rival. She put her hands on the boy's shoulders, letting the boy appreciate the nudity of her chest. He grabbed her waist and caressed her as he kissed her passionately, as the princess he thought she was.

- "Why am I doing thos? I hate him. No. I love him. I like when he kiss me, when he touches me. No matter what happens, I just want to be with him...". Burgundy joined Cilan's lips again, this time with a French kiss, which only made the heat of the moment increased.

Between kisses, they did not realize they were both... Naturally. It was the first time for both. She felt shame, only her mother had seen her naked. He felt no shame, and smiled. Only his mother and his brothers had seen naked as children and were bathing together. Now they were both witnesses of the nudity of each. (Lol, nudity!). Burgundy covered her breasts. Cilan, however, did not care much. He hugged her and kissed on her cheek.

-"Your body is cold, Burgundy" he said with a sweet voice, as if he were talking to a baby.

-"Are you fucking serious, stupid? Of course my body is cold! This room is cold and I have no clothes to cover my body."

He laughed and kissed the girl.

-"An hour ago I called you an idiot, as personne qui a ruiné ma vie, but now you have me on top of you. Do you really want to take my virginité? You know how important that is for me? So shut up, profiter de l'instant." Burgundy said, kissing Cilan and allowing him to pass his hands over her body.

He was not a pervert, or well, she thought that until she agreed to have an intimate experience with him. He got on top of her and started kissing Burgundy with intense, starting with her neck. She took pleasure in his kisses, and showed it with moans.

She did not want him to stop, she did not care if he penetrates her or not. The guy was making a string of kisses on her neck and then headed to the girl's breasts. He began to touch her breasts with both hands, gently, with the fear of hurting her.

-"If I hurt you, tell me ... but be honest with me, I do not want to hurt you." He said it before moving her tongue over her nipples, making the girl moan. As he did, he directed his hand to the inner part of "his" girl, seeking her clit while kissing and caressing, sucking her nipples, playing with her breasts. She just moaned, sometimes asking for more.

He continued kissing her on most of the body, until he came to the innermost part of the girl, and without thinking or saying anything, began licking. Burgundy did not know whether to feel like the queen of the world or feel like the most idiot. She was allowing that boy to "taste" what no one had tried before. Burgundy enjoyed it, but also thought that from that moment she would see Cilan like the boy who kissed her vagina.

-"It's not fair!" she yelled, moving her body away from him. -"Y-you ... you just want me to feel okay, and you're not my sex slave!." She pounced on him and kissed, after saying his name and looked at his penis, she began to suck it.

-"B-burgundy" he said between moans - "Do not worry... what matters is that you like this... ahhh!"

-"Shut up, idiot and profiter de l'instant. Besides, you're not my sex slave, you also deserve it!"

Cilan began to moan as she sucked the boy's erection. This continued for a while, until he ask her to stop. He pulled his penis to his girl's femininity, but he did not dare to go. He feared about what was coming.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" she asked

-"Are you sure you want me to be the first in your life? You really want me to do this?

-"I ... I ... I want you to be the first and only in my life, so I'm sure I want to be the one who takes away your virginity." She started to get angry, but this was interrupted by the feel of Cilan's penis inside her vagina. Both were afraid. They both held hands, smiled and began to merge more and more and more with the movements of their hips. They did not stop for a while, they continued to giving more and more love, more pleasure. No matter what would happen.

And they continued until they start feeling something weird inside them.

-"Cilan... I-I think I'm about to came..." she moaned.

-"Me too... Burgundy." He hold her hand and kissed her.

-"Cilan... I love you... I love you... I love- ah!" in that moment, both screamed of plesure. It's just hard to explain how their orgasm was. They just came together. It lasted 30 seconds. On that time, they start saying their names between moans, and after that... they feel the paradise. After the orgasm, both were tired, sweating, but happy and more in love than before. They kissed and fell asleep.

_Shit, I did it. I f*cking did it. Ok, I'm the worst writing about sex :'( forgive me. Anyway, here is the third chapter 3 Send me reviews, see you next time!_


End file.
